Guns N Roses: A Second Chance
by Rocker-Wannabe-Writer
Summary: It's the 1980s and the famous band, Guns N Roses, encounters one of their strangest challenges yet: Raising baby versions of themselves. Will the babies keep them together, or will the drugs, stress, and lies separate them anyway? Rated M for swearing, some scenes of violence, crap ton of sexual references, and other shit I didn't list. Oh, and rated A for fucking adorableness.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a dark, stormy night. Rain poured down in buckets. A cloaked woman carrying a huge brown basket ran towards a hotel that seemed to glow against the night sky. That hotel was very special to the woman. It was the temporary home of Guns N Roses, the very people she had to deliver the basket to. Now as for the Gunners, they have had strange tales before. They are almost quiet used to strange things happening to them. It's almost as natural as their rock n roll. But nothing in the whole world could compare to this event. While they slept peacefully, the woman walked into the hotel._

_The man at the front desk looked up and frowned slightly at the woman's poor appearance. "May I help you?" He asked, hiding the disgust from his voice. "Please..." She breathed, her voice breaking. "D-deliver this...to Guns N Roses...b-but don't open the basket..." The man made a confused face as he accepted the basket. How did she know Guns N Roses was here? I didn't even know! "Technically we aren't allowed to deliver-" "Please!" The woman was so pitiful the man couldn't help but feel guilty. With a defeated sigh he nodded. "I'll make sure this gets to-" But the woman was already gone. Shaking his head at the oddity of this all, he picked up the basket and walked to the designated room after checking on his computer. He paused at the door, debating knocking and waking them up. He almost did when he remembered Axl's wild tempers and backed down, placing the basket down on the place mat. Just as he started to walk away, a high pitched wail caused him to glance back. Did that just...? He quickly left. It was the Gunners' problem now._

Just an hour later, Slash opened his eyes. He too heard the wail but it hadn't stopped and he was really pissed off. _Fucking shit, that wailing...sounds like a baby...but wait, our neighbors don't have babies...I know 'cause Izzy requested it..._Slash forced himself up and threw a robe on. He then carefully stepped around his sleeping Gunners, pausing slightly at Axl, who had his arms around his current girlfriend, Angel, a woman they just met only a couple months ago. "..." Slash shook his head and carefully stepped over the sleeping pair, half-expecting Axl to reach out and try to hurt him, something not so unusual. He walked to the door and opened it. He poked his head out of the door frame and looked around. The halls were eerily empty, not even small children were seen as they had been the night before.

Just as he was about to go back in, something tugged on the bottom of his robe. Startled, Slash looked down. The basket's cover was thrown back, revealing...babies. Baby boys to be exact, five of them. Four of them were crying softly. The fifth one however was sitting up and staring up at Slash. Well Slash assumed the boy was staring at him, for black curly hair covered his face, sort of like Slash. Slash looked around again. He then looked back down, unsure of what to do. _Should I leave them...?_ Part of Slash did want to leave them but Slash's fatherly instinct, something he didn't even know he had, told him to take the basket inside. Silently Slash picked up the heavy basket and brought it inside. He placed the basket on the floor, half-expecting the boys to crawl out. Well one did, the one that had stared up at him. Slash watched the baby boy crawl out of the basket and crawl over to him.

"What?" Slash asked blankly. What did the kid want? The boy giggled cheerfully and extended his arms, meaning for Slash to pick him up. Slash hesitated but his heart won and he gently scooped up the baby. "Ga?" The boy asked, cocking his head. "Uh...sure." Slash grunted as he examined the baby boy. Then his gaze fell upon the other boys, who were still crying. _Shit, I can't care for five kids by myself! Hell, I don't even think I can care for these guys..._Suddenly an idea came to the guitarist. "AXL! STEVEN! DUFF! IZZY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE, I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Silence. Slash began to fear they didn't hear him when the door to the bedroom opened. Steven came in first, grinning happily. He was followed by Izzy, looking dead as always. Duff appeared next, a unopened bottle of Night Train in his hands. Last to appear was Axl with of course Angel.

The five of them stared at the babies, who finally stopped crying. The babies stared back. "What the fuck Slash?" Izzy finally asked. Slash said nothing as he held the curly haired baby. He was hoping the Gunners would be at least somewhat helpful but now he had a very strong feeling he was wrong. Angel on the other hand, had a completely different reaction. "Awww! They're so cute!" She cooed. She had been clutching Axl's arm but now she let go and walked over to the basket. She picked up one of the boys who had red hair like Axl. The boy smiled and made baby noises. Angel's smile faded as she examined the boy more closely.

"Er...Axl darling." "What?" "He looks like you." "What?!" Axl gently took the boy from Angel. The boy giggled and tugged on Axl's long hair. Axl managed a tiny but confused smile. "Actually...these other boys look like you." Angel reported. "How?" Duff asked, walking over and picking up the slightly lager blonde one. She was right though, the boys did resemble the Gunners. Izzy and Steven picked up their boys, just as confused as the others. "We are going to keep them, right?" Slash asked hopefully. The others stared at him as if he spoke another language. "I don't think we can Slash..." Izzy said slowly. Slash pouted and held his "son" close to his chest. No way in hell he was going to give up this boy, even if he wasn't his son.

"Hey, there's a note in this basket!" Angel exclaimed. She gingerly picked up a folded piece of paper and carefully unfolded it. "These babies are your clones. Give them the childhood you never had." She noted the name but didn't say it out loud. She refolded it and turned to her boyfriend. The other Gunners looked at Axl expectantly. Axl said nothing for a long time. Instead he stared at the baby boy. The boy _did_ resemble a younger Axl. Axl figured the boy must have been only a year old.

"Well...we have to re-name them..." He muttered. To be honest he didn't quite care about naming but he still wasn't sure about raising a child. "Easy." Angel said brightly. "Little Duff, Stevie, Slash Jr, Izzy Jr, and Axi." Axl looked at her, puzzled. _She came up with those names quickly...too quickly..._Before Axl could get anymore suspicious though baby Axi whined softly and rested his head on the singer's shoulder. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. Axl finally smiled softly.

"We're fucking crazy to not keep them." He said at last. The other Gunners grinned happily. "But...can we raise a kid?" Izzy asked worriedly. "Well why not?" Steven asked cheerfully. "Well...we're not so mature ourselves..." Izzy muttered as Izzy Jr nuzzled the rhythm guitarist 's neck. He smiled slightly. "We'll find out then." Duff said determinedly. Angel giggled slightly. "I think at the moment the boys just want to rest." She remarked. Axl nodded and returned to his room with Angel and Axi. _This is gonna be a long day..._ Axl found himself thinking. He was right somewhat. More like long years.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long delay!~ But here's the short chapter Two

**_Duff's P.O.V._**

I stared at him. Little Duff stared right back. It felt like a staring contest, except this time I'm having it with myself...He blinked and cocked his head. "Ga ba?" He asked seriously. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sure whatever you want kid." I said smiling as I gently picked him up. I felt his tiny hands clutch at my hair and I couldn't help but smile. _So...this is what it's like to raise a kid. _I found myself thinking as I walked into the kitchen. I sat Little Duff down on the counter and opened the fridge. To my horror there was no beer in there! I sighed to myself as I picked up Little Duff. Ever since Axl hooked up with Angel we got a hotel, money, free food, and hot showers. It was cool but I had no idea what she'd do now that we've got these little guys...

I walked out of the kitchen and walked outside. It was raining lightly and I could feel my "son" shudder lightly. _Fuck I wish I had grabbed a jacket..._I thought as I put Little Duff in the back seat of the car. He stared at me, his blue eyes full of innocent curiosity as I got into the driver's seat. I chuckled a little and began to drive. On the way to the store Little Duff kept "talking" in baby language. No idea what he was saying but I saw him smiling and heard him giggle once in a while so I guess he was happy.

As soon as we pulled into the store and I got out he began to whine fearfully. I quickly got worried and gently got him out of the car. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and I smiled slightly. We walked into the store and I placed him in a cart. We began to move through the aisles, looking for the beer. Beautiful ladies kept staring at us and I wonder if it was because of my make-up or because I had an adorable baby with me. I soon found out when I got into the beer row.

"Awww that's a cute baby!" A sexy woman cooed as I pretended to look over the beer. "Thanks." I muttered as I glanced at Little Duff. He was pointin' at something...I looked and saw it was a big bottle of Jack Daniels. "Hell yeah son! You've got good taste in beer." I said cheerfully as I placed it in the cart. He giggled cheerfully and I laughed as we bought the beer. In the car I placed him next to the big bottle. He started to chew on the top. I chuckled and got in the driver's seat. _God if it's this easy to raise a baby then this is heaven! I don't get why parents with babies complain so much..._Little Duff began cooing again and I sighed contently. _Fuck...this is so damn easy...the kid entertains himself pretty much._

Back at the hotel, I sat Little Duff down and poured myself some Jack Daniels. No sooner that I finished he grabbed the cup and drank a little bit. "Oh shit! Little Duff don't!" I cried, trying unsuccessfully to get the cup away from him. I had only poured half a cup (And it was a tall glass) but he still drank it all. He was giggling when he finished and I got an odd feeling in my stomach. _Fuuuuucccck Little Duff! Already a heavy drinker like me and you're not even...two years old. __**Heavy drinker?!**__ Oh hell no!_ "No Little Duff." I scolded, pulling the cup away. "Bad." I repeated, shaking my head at the bottle. He only stared at me blankly. _I don't think he realized what he did was wrong..._I realized as he played with a stuffed animal laying around. I sighed to myself as Little Duff let out a giggle. As I watched him play I got a sickening feeling in my chest. And a thought I hated but couldn't push away. _Little Duff just had a taste of the end._

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Axl's P.O.V._**

As soon as Angel and I went into our room with Axi she suggested we go back to sleep. Since we didn't have to go to any concerts I agreed. I glanced down at Axi though, unsure of what to do wit him. He looked so fuckin' peaceful, his head rested on my shoulder still and his thumb in his mouth with closed eyes I felt I would feel guilty if I even tried to wake him up.

"He certainly took a liking to you right away didn't he?" Angel asked as I laid on my back and placed him on my chest. At once he stretched himself out and rested his head in the crook of my neck. God how can one little baby be so damn adorable?! "Yeah I guess so." I whispered, gently stroking his long red hair. He smiled in his sleep and I felt a surge of pure happiness in my heart. _God I love this kid..._ I found myself thinking as I slowly drifted off to sleep. _I don't even know him for what, five minutes and I already love him to death..._

When I opened my eyes I found a pair of light gray eyes looking at me. They blinked and Axi cocked his head at me. I chuckled a little and sat up the best I could without him falling off my stomach. "Hey there little guy." I cooed softly. He giggled and grabbed one of my fingers with his small hands. I heard Angel giggle and looked up. "Axl you look so ridiculous." "If I see him smile and hear him giggle, then I don't mind looking stupid to make him happy." I said seriously. I heard him whine and I quickly looked down. His arms were outstretched and it didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted. "Aww come here you." I said softly as I gently picked him up. I got out of bed and walked out into the main room. The other Gunners had left their babies on the ground and it didn't surprise me to see them happily play with each other. I went to set Axi down with them but he wouldn't let go of my neck. At all. No matter how much I tried to pull him away. Finally I sat on the ground and instantly the other four baby Gunners crawled on me!

"Oh god!" I exclaimed, cracking up. I heard deeper voices laugh and I glanced up. "Aww Axl's being assaulted by babies!" Steven said laughing. "He's being attacked by Miniature Guns N Roses!" Duff added. _Miniature Guns N Roses..._"That's it!" I said cheerfully. They stared at me. "What is Axl?" Izzy asked warily. I'm sure he was expecting something stupid. Knowing me I'm not that surprised. "That's what we'll nickname these guys. Miniature Guns N Roses or Mini GNR for short." The Mini Gunners grinned and though I don't know if they really understood anything I said it was pretty clear they understood three words: Mini Guns N Roses. "You guys are assholes." I told them as they pulled Axi off of me and began to race each other on the floor. Chuckling still, Slash helped me off the floor. For a while the five of us watched Mini GNR play and chase each other. "How old are these guys?" I finally asked.

"I don't really know...maybe one, two at the latest." Izzy said. "So...fuck we've got a lot to teach them huh?" I muttered to myself. One/Two year olds who can't even talk yet or walk. It wouldn't be so bad if we had been trying to teach them but I seriously doubt that even. "I'm sure it'll be worth it!" Steven said enthusiastically as always. "Yeah...we'll just have to keep them away from our drugs and beer..." Duff said almost quietly. I stared at the fucker. "You gave your son beer?" I hissed angrily. "Not purposely Axl!" Before we could get into a fight though our sons' whines made us both look at them. Axi was frowning and Little Duff looked confused. "You're so lucky our sons are here." I growled quietly as I picked up Axi. He whimpered and I forced myself to calm down. I walked back to my room and sat Axi on the bed.

"Fucking assholes..." I muttered. Axi had his head cocked and I quickly changed my attitude. "Hey Axi, wanna play a game?" He cooed in reply and I took it as a yes. I got onto the bed and sat across from him. "Say Daddy. Dad. Dy." I said slowly. He stared at me for a moment, then he moved his lips to try to say my name. All he got though was baby talk. I didn't give up though. "Daddy." "Gaah." "Ok something a little easier...who am I?" I asked him. He scooted closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder again. "Gah!" He said cheerfully and I couldn't help but laugh. "Now, say Daddy." I said, saying daddy slowly again. He tried again but neither one of us gave up. We were at it for an hour when Angel walked in. "Axl, I think you should let Axi rest..." She said hesitantly. I shrugged. "He doesn't look tired." I protested but she dragged me to my feet.

She half-dragged me to the door. "He has to rest Axl don't overwhelm him." She was scolding when we both heard a terrified whine. "D-daddy?" At once I turned and looked at him. The poor kid looked so frightened..."D-daddy?" He repeated, extending his arms out to me. My heart quickly won that fight and I saved Axi from the bed. I could feel him trembling and I kissed his head, calming him down slightly. I was worried slightly. _If he freaks out when I'm going to leave the room, how will he ever live in this world? _I found myself wondering as Angel reluctantly let me carry him out. _He'll get over it._ I eventually reasoned. After all, no matter what, raising Axi is worth it one hundred percent.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for such a long delay guys! I'm also writing this story on my DeviantART account and I'm taking forever on there**_******_too! Also this one is pretty short. Just saying. Enjoy the story!_**

**_Steven's P.O.V._**

Ffffffffuuuuuucccccckkkk Stevie is teething apparently. Or maybe he just loves to chomp on my arm. I can't tell the difference. He was chewing on my arm which hurts like a motherfucker. "Stop it." I told him. Surprisingly he let go at once and began playing with his hair, cooing happily. I rubbed at my raw arm, which bled slightly and glared at Stevie. He just looked innocently at me and I had to laugh.

"Ok ok kid I forgive you." I said cheerfully as I picked him up. It's impossible to stay so angry at anything really, something Axl doesn't understand. Maybe if he was a little nicer then life would be nicer to him too. Oh well I guess. "Aaaaaahhhh.." Stevie cooed, tugging on my hair. I laughed softly and sat him on the floor. He crawled over and began playing with the Mini Gunners while I went into my room. I quickly hid my bongs and crack so Stevie wouldn't crawl in here and...end up like me...I shook my head and crawled under my bed. When I was high I had randomly bought some baby stuff but now it might come in handy...

"Steven, what the fuck?" A voice said, making me hit my head against the bed. "Ow!...Hi Slash." "Seriously man what the fuck?" Slash repeated and I heard soft cooing, telling me he had Slash Jr with him. "I bought baby stuff earlier in the week and I just remembered it!" I said, careful to leave out that I was high during it. He'd probably tell me to quit now since I had Stevie but I wasn't about to! Besides, I keep that stuff away from my son. I'm not stupid. Sheesh. "Baby stuff...?" "Yeah like baby toys! That's all I see actually..." I heard Slash face palm as I grabbed the baby stuff and got out.

Ironically, there were five of each; five rattles, five pacifiers, and five...toy instruments. A toy microphone, three toy guitars, and a toy pair of drumsticks. How ironic is that?! Maybe it is a good thing I get high..."Gaaahhh." Slash Jr cooed, reaching out for one of the guitars. I handed it to him and he began...to chew on it. Slash and I laughed. It felt good to laugh with Slash. "Help me take this stuff into the main room." I told Slash. He nodded and we took the stuff out. I heard a whimpering sound coming from the floor and looked. Axi was bullying Stevie and Axl wasn't doing shit about it!

"Axi knock it off." I scolded, setting the stuff on the floor. He glared at me then glanced at the toys. He grinned and crawled over with the other Mini Gunners but Stevie. He was sniffing and I felt terrible for him. "Axl tell your son to quit being a douche." I scowled, gently picking up Stevie. Axl glared dangerously at me. "He wasn't hurtin' Stevie." He defended as I sat Stevie down next to the other Mini Gunners. Stevie reached for the drumsticks but Axi hit his hands with the mic. I nearly yelled at him when Slash Jr and Little Duff glared at Axi and crawled over to Stevie. Izzy Jr didn't say anything, he just gave Axi a Look that looked too much like Izzy giving Axl a Look whenever Axl's being a dick to me...

"Uh...am I the only one concerned that the Mini Gunners are taking sides already and they aren't even an hour old with us...?" Duff asked. I had to agree; this wasn't good. Stevie looked up at me and whined. "What?" I asked, gently picking him up. In one hand he tightly clutched the drumsticks which I thought was kinda cute. He whined again and looked at the kitchen. "Oh! You're hungry." "No shit blonde." Axl sneered as I walked into the kitchen. God I hate Axl sometimes...but he _is_ the singer and sort of leader and I guess I have to deal with his shit if I wanted to stay in GNR. I sighed heavily and placed Stevie on the counter and gave him a rattle to play with while I got him some baby food Duff bought.

"Here ya go!" I said cheerfully. I got out a spoon and spooned some of that gross looking shit. I started feeding him and things went smoothly for a little while. When I finished the jar I threw it away and threw the spoon into the sink I looked at Stevie. He was grinning. "Happy now?" I asked. In reply he gurgled happily and hit me in the head with his rattle. "Ow." I said even though it didn't really hurt. "Gee love you too little guy." I said sarcastically. Then I softened as he dropped his rattle and extended his arms to me. "Seriously, I do love you." I said softly as I gently scooped him up. He grinned and rested his head against my neck. I walked back into my room. He was already asleep, his fingers still clutching the toy drumsticks.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry this has taken so long! My computer quit on me (Again XP) and I literally just got it back today.**_

_**I'll shut up now so you can enjoy.~**_

**_Izzy's P.O.V._**

What the hell am I supposed to do with a baby?! I can barely care for _myself_, let alone another human being. Especially one as young as Izzy Jr...I know, this is all an illusion cause by my heroin and Izzy Jr isn't real. Uncertain of what to do with him I sat him down on my bed. I immediately expected him to cry like Axi did when Axl put him down but he didn't. Just stared at me with his wide, innocent brown eyes. I sighed softly and grabbed my guitar and sat down. Izzy Jr watched me play my guitar, amazed. I know he was because I saw amazement in his eyes. I smiled to myself and played more. _What the hell am I going to do with him? He can't watch me play forever...can he?_ I wondered, still playing. _Of course not_. I told myself. _He's a toddler I think they don't have long attention spams...sooner or later he'll be whining and begging._

But I was wrong. Izzy Jr didn't whine or move even. He just watched me play. I glanced over once to see if he had fallen asleep and saw he was wide awake. I smiled at him and he smiled back and cooed a little. _He's such a quiet kid...I like that._ I stopped playing and sat my guitar down. He crawled into my lap then and I picked him up.

"Hey there little guy." I said softly to him. He grinned at me and cooed happily. I smiled at him as he tried to grab my nose ring. "'ey that's not for you." I said, setting him down in my lap again. Just then Treader strutted in and I groaned softly. Treader was such an attention whore sometimes and I knew he'd get jealous of Izzy Jr. Treader stopped in his tracks and cocked his head at Izzy Jr. _Please don't do anything stupid dog._ I tried to tell him but I don't think it worked. He strutted over to Izzy Jr and opened his mouth.

"Treader no-" I started to shouted when I saw him lick Izzy Jr's face. Izzy Jr looked startled for a moment and I was sure he'd start crying. Instead he giggled and placed his hands on Treader's nose. For whatever reason the damn dog yelped and tried to bite my son. I got pissed off and sat Izzy Jr down on my pillow before yelling at Treader for being so fucking stupid. I was yelling at him for so long I forgot about Izzy Jr until Treader gave a sudden bark.

"Damn it Treader don't-" I started, turning around. Izzy Jr wasn't on the pillow nor on the bed. I heard a _THUMP_ and I swear my heart stopped for a moment. "FUCK!" I shouted, jumping off the bed and nearly getting bitten by my dog. I looked on the ground to my left and saw Izzy Jr happily playing with my heroin needles. I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god you're ok!" I said, gently picking him up. "That's not for you to play with little guy." I added when I realized he held a needle in his hand. I sat on the bed again and placed Izzy Jr in my lap. Then I pulled the needle away from him but I accidentally grazed his hand with it.

God did he scream! I threw the needle aside and picked him up, running into the bathroom and setting him on the toilet seat. He stopped screaming but I didn't care. Imaginary baby or not I think I should help him. Or maybe I shouldn't. Fuck I should! I grabbed a bandage and placed it on Izzy Jr's cut. He giggled for whatever reason and cooed. I smiled and picked him up. We walked out and I walked back to my room. I sat him down in Treader's dog bed since he didn't have a crib. He'd be gone when I wake up in the morning anyway. I changed into some pjs then crawled under the covers. I don't really remember doing any heroin this morning...but then again I wouldn't remember if I did. I closed my eyes and dreamed of Steven being fired. Weird.

Sunlight shone through my room. I yawned and opened my eyes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. _That illusion was fun while it lasted. Poor little guy, he was almost real..._

"Morning Treader." I said and froze. Treader was curled around Izzy Jr, who was sleeping peacefully. _Oh fuck...what the hell am I going to do?_ I thought, staring hard at them._There's no way in hell I'm raising a baby!_

_**To Be Continued..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Slash's P.O.V._**

All right! I knew if I fought the others hard enough I'd get to keep Slash Jr. Slash Jr. That means he's a younger version of me. Which he is. I think...fuck thinking it hurts!

"Gaba ooga ba?" Slash Jr asked me.

"No idea what the fuck you just said but ok!" I said cheerfully. I carried him into my hotel room. Normally we live in the Hell House but Angel wanted us at this hotel for whatever weird reason. Hey, if it weren't for Angel we wouldn't have gotten the Mini Gunners! Or maybe we would have.

"Aaaahhh..." Slash Jr cooed, tugging on my hair.

"Hey stop that." I said laughing as I sat Slash Jr down on my bed. My hat was laying on my bed so he crawled over to it and crawled under it. He was so small the hat covered him completely, making him vanish and me laugh. "Aw little runt where did you go?" I said playfully, pretending to look around. I heard him giggle and I grinned. "Little runt, where are you?" I called, slowly advancing to my hat. His giggling grew louder and I quickly swept my hat off of him. "Found ya!" I said happily.

"Ba ga boo!" Slash Jr said happily as well. I laughed and placed my hat on my head. He whined though and outstretched his arms.

"Aw, you want a hug?" I asked him softly, gently picking him up. He reached for my hat though and I quickly figured out what he wanted. Good thing I had taken some money from some chicks before we got the Mini Gunners. Now that we've got a record deal I have no idea what we'll do know though...

_Later..._

I paced impatiently while the guy fitted Slash Jr's hat. Slash Jr kept cooing happily and I wondered if he sensed my impatience. Like me his hair covered his face and I was surprised he wasn't crying because he couldn't see me. Or anything else for that matter but babies are very strange yet very cool.

"All done Mister Hudson!" The guy said proudly and I whirled around to see. Slash Jr was staring at me, his hat completing his look.

"Wonderful!" I said cheerfully, paying the man before I scooped up Slash Jr. Normally I'm shy but I wasn't at the moment. Must be some sort of new parenting thing I guess. I carried Slash Jr as we walked out of the mall. People kept saying hi to me and Slash Jr. I keep forgetting Guns is already kind of famous here in L.A. I wonder if this fame will affect the Mini Gunners...

"Goo boo." Slash Jr said, pointing. I looked in the direction he was pointing. There were people walking around on that side of the street but a single person wasn't moving but standing. The person wore a pair of red stained jeans and a dark blue jacket with the hood pulled up despite the sunny day. Even though his/her eyes weren't visible I had the oddest feeling those eyes were staring directly at me and Slash Jr. I glanced around, wondering if he/she could be possibly looking at anybody else beside me and my son. Suddenly Slash Jr whined fearfully and I looked back. That person was crossing the road and coming straight at us!

I had no idea who that person was nor was I about to find out. I whirled around and started running like hell. Slash Jr was crying as he held on to my neck tightly. Of course there was a possibility that the person wasn't after me but I had a very strong Axl-like feeling that he/she was after me.

I kept running until I got into the hotel. Panting, I accidentally let go of Slash Jr. Thankfully a familiar pair of tanned arms grabbed him. I was kneeling on the floor, panting badly.

"Are you ok Slash?" Steven's voice worriedly asked me.

"Y-yeah I-I'm *pant* fine Steven..." I mumbled, finally getting my breath back. I had to wait a few more moments before I could straighten myself.

"What happened?" Steven asked worriedly. I glanced and saw Slash Jr and Stevie happily playing with each other on the ground. I didn't want Slash Jr listening so I whispered the best I could. When I finished Steven stared wide-eyed at me. "Y-you mean a hit-man?!" He squeaked.

"Not exactly a hit-man but somebody bad." I said, trying to calm him down. I read somewhere babies could pick up on their parents' emotions and the last thing I wanted was for Slash Jr or Stevie or both to pick up on our panic and panic themselves.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Axl's voice demanded. It occurred to me that we were in the lobby and people probably heard us.

"We'll discuss it in the room." I muttered, picking up Slash Jr. Steven did like-wise with Stevie and we followed Axl back into our hotel room. The three of us said nothing as we walked. Finally, we walked into our hotel room.

Now there's something you should know about our hotel room. I dunno what the other Gunners said about our room but it was one of those kinds of rooms that were like a mini house inside of it, with a small kitchen and equally small living room like space. You know it's got a couch and television and is considered a 'living room', though we were the first people in years to rent it. Something to do with strange things always happening in it and I think suddenly finding five adorable baby boys can be included to the list.

Also with our hotel room were two rooms, one with a double bed and one with three beds and a pull-out bed couch. Naturally Axl and his girl Angel shared that room while the rest of us Gunners shared the other room. The way the hotel room is arranged is if we open the door and we're automatically in the kitchen and we can see clearly in the master bedroom I guess they call it.

Well the moment we walked into the hotel room I noticed Axl didn't have his son.

"Where's Axi?"

"Oh Angel's changing him."

"I was." We looked to Angel, who was leaning in the doorway of the bedroom, holding Axi. And wearing red stained blue jeans. Exactly like the person who chased us earlier. I let out a scream of terror.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7

We all stared at Slash. Then I looked from Slash to Angel, trying to figure out why the hell she'd make Slash scream. He stopped when Axl told him to shut the fuck up.

"A-Angel! She was the one chasing after me and Slash Jr! I know it!" He accused, making me wonder if he was drunk or on heroin.

"Slash you dumb ass Angel was here the whole time." Axl scowled. Slash stared.

"B-but- I saw her-she had to have been- she has the same pants as the person...besides how do you know she was here the whole time?" Slash demanded. I sat on the couch, pulling Stevie along with me. I remember before Slash had left he had drank some beer...

"I was here the whole time Slash." Angel said calmly, handing Axi to Axl. "Besides," She added. "I'm as about dangerous as Steven so calm down."

"Hey!" I protested when I realized what she said. They laughed as Slash mumbled something about pants and crazy people. "Slash if anybody's the crazy one..it's you." He shot me a glare as he sat next to me. He sat Slash Jr down on the ground. I did the same with Stevie. They started playing happily together and I smiled slightly. Slash and I are blood brothers and I knew Slash Jr and Stevie would be too.

I glanced over at Stevie. He was curled up in a tiny ball next to Slash Jr, asleep. I smiled softly and picked him up.

"Hey Popcorn, we're going to go out. Wanna come along?" Duff asked, picking up Little Duff. I hesitated. I wanted to go with them especially since they were taking their sons with them but I wanted to spend time with Stevie too.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here." I answered. He shrugged. I watched them leave. I then went into my room, still holding Stevie. He was awake and started cooing.

"You and I are gonna have a lot of fun little guy. I promise." I promised Stevie. He grinned at me and smacked me with his rattle again. "Ow. Stop it." He giggled. I smiled. I sat him down on the floor. I glanced out the window. It was a gray, cloudy day but the sun was fighting to shine. I understood how the sun felt. Trying to be sunny with all the depression around me. With Stevie around though I'm sure the depression will be dulled.

"Ooooh!" I heard Stevie exclaim. I laughed. _What has him so amused?_ I wondered.

"What did you find Stevie?" I asked, looking down. To my horror it was one of my bongs. "Shit!" I gasped. Stevie was about to put his mouth on it but I pulled it away quickly. Of course it made him cry. "Fuck." I groaned softly. I gently scooped him up and sat in the rocking chair. As I rocked him and he grew quiet I began to wonder what kind of coincidence this was. First I get the room with a rocking chair in the corner then I randomly buy baby toys and then Mini GNR show up at our door. Literally at our door.

"Dada?" Stevie asked, cocking his head at me.

"Yes? Hey that's your first word. Congrats." I smiled at him. He pouted.

"Hungwe!"

"Or maybe it's not your first word." I got out of the chair and walked into the kitchen.

"I just fed you ya know." I said. I began to wonder if the other Mini Gunners could talk. Maybe they can and are just too shy. _Or,_ a voice in my head said. _They're afraid to talk._ Why would they be afraid though? We all love our children and they know it. _Well if they are two or even one someone else had to have raised them before we got them._ The voice said. _Whoever he or she was scared the shit out of these guys somehow and now they're too scared to talk._ Woah. That's so fucked up.

Stevie blew a raspberry at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He giggled again. I sat him on the table.

"Now, are you really hungry or were you just talking?" I asked. He cocked his head.

"Drug!"

"Ok that doesn't tell me anything." I muttered, deciding just to give him a bottle for now._That fear isn't lasting long though. At least with Stevie. He already trusts you and somehow he also knows you're his dad._ The negative voice continued as I warmed up a bottle of milk. _Talk to Angel, she might know a thing or two about these guys. _I can't, I told the voice. She went to work. _Where does she work?_ I dunno voice, she said something about a special hospital. I paused. _Special hospital...of babies? Does that even exist? _My thoughts were cut off by the microwave beeping. I took out the bottle and handed it to Stevie. He drank it hungrily.

God I only fed him an hour ago and he's hungry again. Then again babies eat a lot. I looked at the clock. It read _12:00 P.M._ It was only noon. Just eight hours ago we found Mini GNR and to me it already feels like I've had them for years. Hard to believe. When Slash had called my name at four in the morning I had thought it was some drunk thing because when he's drunk he's random as hell. I certainly wasn't expecting a baby and the others certainly weren't either. _Remember the look on Angel's face._ God I was hoping that voice was gone. Why should I, I asked the voice. _Just think._ I tried to remember. She had looked surprised like the rest of us. _There was more._ Voice shut up I was half asleep and surprised. I'm not gonna remember something like that, especially that early.

"Gaah!" Stevie cooed. He threw the bottle down on the floor. I smiled a little. I rested my hand on the table. He crawled over to it. "Nom." He said, biting down on my hand.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically. He did have teeth but they weren't fully grown. "Ow!" Those teeth did hurt though. I gently pulled my hand away. "My hand isn't your chew toy Stevie." I said. He gurgled and threw his rattle down. I sighed slightly. "Damn it Stevie..." I mumbled. I knelt down and picked it up. When I straightened I looked at him. He was playing with a butter knife one of us left out. He was happily pretending to stab the air...

"The hell?!" I exclaimed. I pulled the knife away. "Stevie I'm damn sure you aren't supposed to play with knives!" I scolded. Stevie looked up at me. I handed him his rattle and he began to play with it. I sighed to myself. _Are all little kids this violent?!_ I wondered.

"Dada!" Stevie said cheerfully. I smiled at him and picked him up. He cooed then rested his head against my neck. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He fell asleep again.

**********  
"Hi Angel." She jumped a mile then glanced.

"Oh, hello Steven. You scared the hell out of me." She said casually. Her long red hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a white coat that was buttoned up. Red was splashed against the coat.

"Uh...what's that...?" I asked worriedly, eyeing the red. Stevie stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"It's not blood so don't freak out. Just a little accident is all." She said, glancing around the room. "Where's Axl?"

"Out still with the Gunners and Mini Gunners." She looked at me strangely.

"Mini Gunners?" She asked blankly. I nodded cheerfully.

"Miniature Guns N Roses. It's what we decided to call these guys." At the mention of Mini GNR Stevie opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, looking for Mini GNR I think.

"Gaah?" He asked me. He looked around again. I smiled.

"Nah they're not back yet. Go back to sleep little guy." I told him. Stevie nuzzled my neck.

"I don't think you should get attached to him Steven..." Angel muttered.

"And why not?" I asked. She hesitated then shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. She continued to look around the room. She grabbed something and straightened. "Bye," She said briskly to me. She headed to the door. Stevie moved his head and watched Angel leave. I felt him relax and I looked at him.

"Boo!" He said cheerfully. He yawned and cuddled close to me. I smiled and held him tightly but gently. As Stevie slept an uneasy feeling washed over me. I sighed softly. _Do all parents worry about their children all the time? Or is it only me...?_

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Just a little note: You guys are now officially caught up with my deviantART watchers! Yay!~**_

_**Hopefully now whenever I post a new chapter of the story on DA, I'll do it on here too.**_

_**And also, let me know what you guys think of my story!~**_

Once the Gunners returned home they found a sleeping Steven on the couch. In his arms was a sleeping Stevie. Axl walked over to him. He sat Axi down.

"WAKE UP FUCKER!" Axl shouted in Steven's face. Steven jumped a mile, nearly losing his son.

"Damn it Axl!" Steven hissed as he gently tended to the startled, sobbing blonde boy. Axi cocked his head, eyes on Stevie. Axl and Steven said some swears towards each other but Axi didn't listen. Steven gently placed Stevie on the ground. Both boys eyed each other warily. Axl and Steven were in a yelling match now. Neither boys paid much attention. Axi extended his arms towards the blonde toddler and smiled almost apologetically. It was as if Axi was apologizing to Stevie for their little scuffle the day before. Stevie returned the smile and hugged Axi.

Axl and Steven stopped in their tracks and looked at their sons hug.

"I hope my son doesn't become gay."

"You're such an ass Axl. He's only like two for God's sake."

"I'm just saying!" Steven rolled his eyes. Duff shook his head. Slash said nothing. Izzy sighed softly.

"Oh yeah Angel was looking for you." Steven added as the five toddlers began racing each other.

"Fantastic." Axl mumbled sarcastically. Izzy made a face.

"I thought you liked her." Slash asked. The redhead shrugged. Duff gazed out the window. They had started to take their sons to the park but got sidetracked by...the bassist blinked. He didn't remember why they hadn't taken their sons out yet. It had something to do with the weather...he thought.

"So!" Axl began cheerfully. "How about Izzy and I take the boys out to the park?" Izzy stared in surprise at Axl. Before he could protest Steven nodded eagerly.

"It'll be great for them!"

"Yeah it would!" Duff chimed in. Slash only grunted. Izzy opened his mouth.

"Wonderful! Uh...you guys are going to buy clothes for them ok?" Axl asked. Izzy tried to talk his friend out of this as the two pulled on jackets. It was still a grey day out.

"Ax I can't do this." Izzy whispered.

"Why not? You and Izzy Jr get to spend a little time together. That and you look really really pale. You need to go outside more." Izzy rolled his eyes at Axl's half failed attempt to make him laugh. Izzy's chocolate brown eyes fell on his son. Izzy Jr and Axi were playing with each other and laughing hard. Axl was smiling but Izzy didn't smile. Deep down he was afraid for Izzy Jr. How he couldn't explain.

"Well, let's go boys!" Axl said cheerfully. At once Axi threw himself at Axl's legs and attached himself there. Axl laughed softly. Stevie crawled over followed by Slash Jr. Little Duff walked over, half dragging Izzy Jr. Izzy and Izzy Jr stared at each other almost silently as Axl untangled himself from his affectionate son. Axl gently scooped Stevie. Izzy did the same with Slash Jr. Axl looked at the trio. "You guys can walk right?" He asked hopefully. Axi nodded. The two started outside, the toddlers following them.

"We look so strange," Izzy muttered to Axl.

"How?" Axl asked as the three toddlers zipped past the two.

"Well...we're two guys with five babies." Izzy muttered as Slash Jr tried to steal his hat.

"You worry too much Izz." Axl said as they arrived to the park. Axl and Izzy placed the two boys on the ground to join their friends. The five began exploring the park. The park itself wasn't very big. But to Mini GNR, it was huge and full of wonder. In Axl and Izzy's eyes the park was old. There was a rusty swing set with ugly yellow colored rubber seats, an old tire swing hanging on by a thread from a dying tree branch, a dirty, broken sandbox, a rusted slide, wooden monkey bars, and a completely broken down merry-go-round.

But the area surrounding the playground seemed to make up for the playground' horrible conditions. The grass was a glamorous green color that looked almost never disturbed by footprints of any kind. There was a lake in the middle of the vast grass lot. It waters were angry, moving quickly. Izzy made a mental note to keep the boys away from the lake. There were two benches on the left and right side of the lake. A woman sat on the left side but neither Axl nor Izzy paid much attention to her. She didn't even see them, her nose in a book. There was a forest leading out of the park but the two didn't plan on leaving the forest.

"Are those boys yours?" An old man asked them. Axl smiled politely.

"Yeah they are." The old man chuckled, then glanced at Izzy.

"Poor man. Your husband must be hell on you with these kids." Izzy's face turned pink and Axl restrained a growl.

"We're not married. Just friends." He huffed. The man chuckled.

"I'm just pulling your leg Mr. Rose calm down." Axl blinked. He had forgotten about his kind of fame. "By the way," The man continued. "I'd leave now."

"Why?" Izzy asked, ignoring his anger at being mistaken yet again for Axl's boyfriend._Wasn't that one of the reasons why we left Lafayette?_ he wondered for a moment._Weren't we tired of those assholes mistaking us for gay lovers...?_

"Well Mr. Stradlin, there's one hell of a nasty storm coming. It'll start any moment." The old man walked away before Axl or Izzy could thank him. The two watched him silently. He seemed to vanish out of their sight...

Axl felt a cold feeling wash over him. At first he didn't know what was wrong. The hotel wasn't that far from them, it'd take only a few moments to walk there. There wasn't any rain yet and Mini GNR were quietly behaving. _Wait a second..._

"Fuck! The boys!" Izzy and Axl exclaimed at the exact same time. They couldn't see any of the boys!

"Split up!" Izzy ordered. Axl didn't hesitate. The two ran in different directions, calling for the boys.

The young woman from earlier was still reading her book when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a toddler with long (Ok not that long but long for a baby) red hair. He looked lost, confused, and scared. She placed her book in her lap.

"Hello little boy. Are you lost?" She asked him. She knew she shouldn't talk to the strange boy but she has seen him with his father just a few moments ago. She loved children and knew about the storm. The boy looked up at her. A grin lit his face and he toddled over. He extended his arms towards her. She smiled softly and gently picked him up.

"Mommy!" He cooed and she laughed softly and gently.

"I'm not your mother little guy." She said. He cocked his head at her, his light gray eyes full of confusion. "But you are adorable. I bet your mother is very proud of you." He poked her stomach.

"Mommy!" He repeated happily. The woman giggled.

"You're so goofy." She said with an almost motherly smile. She held the boy and talked to him in soft tones. Several men would approach her, claiming the lost boy was theirs. The first time she nearly handed the boy over but he had screamed and clung to her for dear life. She had swatted the man away and decided this boy (Whoever he was) was old enough and smart enough to recognize his own father. So what she did whenever a man would pretend to be boy's father was allow the boy to decide. So far he only whimpered and hid in her shirt. "What is your name little guy?" She asked him after a while. _If I don't find his father soon I'll take him home and put up a flyer...but that won't work...at least it never has before that I could see from others' trying...plus it'd probably be kidnapping...but that storm is coming..._

"Axi." She looked at him. Axi gave her a toothy smile. _Axi...what a strange name for a kid._

"Thank God you found my son!" A voice exclaimed. She turned her head to a man. He had long red hair and wore cowboy boots and leather pants. For a moment she had thought he was a woman. Axi, safely in her lap turned his head at the man's voice. He grinned happily.

"Daddy!" He said eagerly, outstretching his arms. The man grinned and gently reached for him but she pulled Axi back.

"What's his name?" She challenged. _Why am I so attached to him all of a sudden?_ She wondered. _'Because,'_ a voice in her head hissed. _'Look at him! He looks like a creeper!'_ She was hoping to take the man by surprise. He didn't even hesitate though.

"Axi. William Axi Rose." The man said simply. He pulled Axi out of her lap. Axi looked at her.

"Mommy!" He sang. The woman blushes faintly and let out a shy giggle.

"He's been calling me that for a while..." She mumbled. The man chuckled softly.

"Weird. For a while 'Daddy' was the only word he could say..." He said almost doubtfully. The woman cocked her head.

"How old is Axi?" She asked. He opened his mouth to answer but Axi held up two fingers. The man looked surprised but the woman seemed to realize something...

"Hehe, here we are discussing your son sir and I don't even know your name." She said with a shy laugh. The man laughed at himself.

"Oh! Right. I'm Axl. Axl Rose. You already know Axi. And you are?"

"Erin. Erin Everly."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok, a little bit or a warning right now: There will be a bit of violence. Nothing real bad but I need to warn you now. I'm sure they are little kids who read this and I don't wanna scare**__**them.**_

_**Also, Vince Neil of Mötley Crüe will make a little short appearance with Mini Mötley Crüe. (My DeviantART fans voted. The idea of clones of Mötley Crüe won so I don't wanna hear any Mötley Crüe hate.)**_

Axl and Erin stared at each other for a moment. Just a brief one. Axl noticed how beautiful her sky blue eyes were. Axi whined impatiently though and tugged on Axl's hair.

"Ow!" Erin gave a short laugh then covered her mouth shyly. Axl chuckled though.

"Are you ok?" Erin asked giggling.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just lost a few hairs is all."

"BILL!" Axl and Erin looked at Izzy as he raced up, childless. "Axl we've got a- oh hello." Izzy said politely to Erin before turning to Axl again.

"What's up Izz? Where are the others?"

"That's...the problem Ax. I can't fucking find them anywhere!" Axl paled. Erin cocked her head.

"There are others?" She asked.

"Yeah, four more. They're not all mine I swear!" He added quickly when he noticed the slightly startled look on her face. "They're-just- it's a long story." Axl mumbled. He turned to Izzy.

"We better hurry," He said softly. The wind was starting to pick up rather violently.

"Can I help?" Erin asked automatically. She got off the bench and stared at them seriously. Izzy opened his mouth but Axl answered.

"Of course beautiful." He said with a smile. On the inside he couldn't believe he just called Erin beautiful like that. It sounded so...childish and stupid...though it didn't sound so bad in his head...

"Let's split up." Izzy said, quickly coming to his friend's aid unintentionally. Erin and Axl nodded and the trio went their separate ways. Axl carried Axi for a while as they looked, Axl softly calling out to the baby Gunners.

"Slash Jr...Stevie...Little Duff...Izzy Jr...dear god I sound like a fucking crazy person..." he mumbled. Axi giggled and Axl remembered he probably shouldn't swear around his son. "Er...sorry?" he said but Axi wasn't listening. Axi's grey eyes were fixed on something. Axl followed his son's gaze. Slash Jr, Izzy Jr, Stevie and Little Duff were sitting on the ground next to a tree. Four slightly older looking boys were playing around the tree, aware of their audience. One boy had blonde hair. The other three had black hair.

"And now, watch as Nik and I jump off this tree branch!" The blonde was bragging. Axl frowned. That blond haired boy looked so familiar...

"VINCE JR, GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN FROM THAT TREE BRANCH NOW!" Axl groaned softly. _Of course...it has to be-_

Vince Neil of Mötley Crüe ran up to the tree. Vince Jr pouted.

"Aw c'mon Dad-"

"Absolutely not!"

"But you don't even care-"

"Don't say that so goddamn _loud_!"

"Damn, and I thought I was the worst father ever." Both blondes looked to Axl, who was grinning evilly. Axl sat Axi down as Vince stormed up to him.

"You just shut the fuck up Rose! Or what was it your old name was? **_Bailey_**?" Vince raised his eyebrows and smirked as Axl clenched his teeth.

"_Don't_ call me that again you little shit," Axl growled. Vince stuck his tongue out at the singer and Axl took his chance. His fist made an echoing crack sound against Vince's mouth. Vince cried out and stumbled.

"Hey leave my Dad alone!" Vince Jr cried. Axl turned to him, rage still inside him and he saw the fear in the young boy's eyes. He couldn't have been older than five.

"I'm sorry," Axl mumbled, instantly regretting his actions. He offered his hand to Vince. Vince studied his hand carefully, then grabbed it. The moment his feet were firmly on the ground Vince's elbow cracked Axl's jaw. Axl yelped and was about to tackle the smirking singer when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Damn it Axl," Izzy hissed. "Fucking grow up." Axl struggled for a moment but he didn't want to hit Izzy. Izzy felt Axl relax in his arms and he released the redhead.

"Are you ok Axl?!" Erin asked worriedly. Axl glanced at her, feeling more and more like a dick. He shouldn't have hit Vince in front of Vince Jr and the other kids but hearing that old name really shook him...

"Yeah I'm fine Erin."

"Uh, HELLO! I'm the guy with the split lip here!" Vince whined. Sure enough blood was gently trickling down his lips. Erin frowned first at him, then at Axl.

"You shouldn't have hit him! Especially in front of his son!" As Erin chided Axl about the "fight" Axi turned to Vince Jr. Vince Jr glared down at the smaller child.

"Listen kid don't think I won't kick your-"

"I sowwe. About my Daddy." Vince Jr paused. If Axl had been paying attention he would have realized his son said more than just his favorite word for once. Vince Jr smiled suddenly at Axi.

"Ah it's ok. My dad's always getting into fights. My name is Vince Jr. This is Nik Sixx, Mickey Mars, and Little Tommy. We call ourselves Miniature Mötley Crüe. And you guys?"  
Axi had no idea how to pronounce his own name but he did know three words.

"Mini Guns N Roses." Vince Jr nodded.

"Ah, cool! Wanna hang out sometime?" Vince Jr asked but Vince spoke then.

"Fuck no! I've gotta go to the hospital but first I gotta drop off you brats at our hotel." There was no warmth in Vince's voice at all. Vince Jr shrank back for a moment, then nodded.

"See ya around kid..." Vince Jr muttered as Vince strutted back to his car. Mini Mötley Crüe, looking slightly pained, followed after their uncle. Axl felt a fleeting pang of worry for the four boys but his attention turned to Axi when the small boy tugged on Axl's leather pant leg.

"Daddy, why you hit?" Axl hesitated, then sighed deeply.

"It's a long story...that I really don't have time to explain," He said as he felt a rain droplet on his nose. He turned to Erin as the rain drops fell. He saw her shiver slightly and knew the rain was naturally cold for November. "Where do you live?"

"I think it'd be better off if I stayed with you guys...if you don't mind of course!" Erin added quickly and almost shyly. Axl smiled but his smiled melted along with the rain as the rain turned to buckets. The trio quickly gathered the startled and now fussing boys and ran back to their hotel. Soon Axl began laughing. He had no idea why. He felt childish but his laughter was contagious and it wasn't long before Izzy and Erin were laughing too. Axl supposed it had to do with running in November rain.

The hotel loomed in front of them and the trio stopped running. Axi had fallen asleep as did the others. The three walked through the doors and instantly the darkness from the rain clouds and the cold, almost icy rain was gone, replaced by warmth and sickly colored yellow light. People in the lobby stared blankly but the trio didn't care. They had stopped laughing though as to not wake up Mini GNR.

"What the hell you guys?" Duff asked as he, Steven, and Slash walked down the stairs. "Where were you? Slash and I were really starting to worry- and who is this?" Erin bit the inside of her lip but Axl just grinned.

"This is Erin Everly guys," Axl said, half panting. He shouldn't have ran but he did anyway. "She's going to be staying with us for a while." The three smiled at Erin.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Stevie's sudden wail made everybody jump. The Mini Gunners were awake and fussy again. Each Gunner grabbed their child and the boys calmed slightly.

"We ran into Vince at the park," Izzy informed the guitarists and drummer as they all went back up the stairs. "He and Axl sort of gotten into a fight."

"You get mad too easily Axl," Steven said cautiously. He knew as much as the other Gunners that referring to Axl as _William Bruce Bailey_ would, without a doubt, cause somebody to get punched in the face.

"Shut up..." Axl grumbled as Axi cried. Suddenly Axl felt tired of his wailing son. "Here, hold him." He said and literally _shoved_ Axi into Erin's arms. At once Axi stopped crying and rested his head on Erin's neck. He smiled at Axl and at once the anger in his heart faded. Not completely but enough. "I'm sorry I'm being so grouchy," He cooed to Axi, who giggled at him.

The Gunners and Erin entered their room with a surprise.

"Oh hi guys!" Angel said with a smile as she quickly shoved something into her briefcase. Her smile disappeared though when she eyed Erin. "Who is this Axl?" She asked icily. Axl made a face.

"Calm down this is just a friend. Erin, this is my girlfriend Angel." Erin and Angel eyed each other carefully. Erin saw her reflection in Angel's dark green eyes. Erin frowned slightly. Something was...off about this woman...

"Axl can I talk to you out in the hall please?" Angel asked, her tone still cold like the outside rain. Axl nodded and the couple went out into the hall.

"Angel what is your deal?" Axl demanded. He noticed her outfit. Stained with red. "And what is that all over you?" Angel glanced down and Axl thought she grew a little pale.

"This is nothing. Just paint."

"But-"

"Look Axl, there's something I need to tell you now." She growled. Axl glared at her but she held her place.

"What Angel?"

"I've decided to break up with you," Axl didn't say anything. He felt slightly hurt of course but he was actually beginning to wonder how he had fallen in love with her...

"And...I'm pregnant. With _your_ kid."

"WAIT WHAT?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Prepare your feels for this****one**.

Axl had no idea what Angel's problem was. Two months ago they had met through a very strange series of events Axl is convinced was nothing more than a nightmare. They had begun dating then but their relationship had been a rather odd one. For one, something Axl didn't even realize until after Angel told him of her pregnancy, was that he knew very little about his own girlfriend. She claimed that she worked at a special "hospital". She always returned home with red "paint" on her white clothes. Axl didn't know much about clothing but he _did_ know that red, especially since it almost looked like dried blood, stained white clothing.

Another thing Axl realized was that Angel was...very strange. She always seemed cold towards the Mini Gunners but Axl couldn't figure out why.

"Angel please," Axl was pleading after her announcement. She had not only told him about her being pregnant with his kid (It made Axl wonder if she was having an affair since she had put emphasis on _his_) but she informed Axl that he wouldn't be allowed to see his own child.

"No Axl Rose,"

"Well why can't I see my kid after he or she is born? They are mine after all!" Slowly, Angel turned. Fury was in her green eyes but Axl didn't care.

"Because Axl," she growled, causing Axl to back down a little. "I don't my child ending up like you. An insane asshole!" Before Axl could retort Angel slapped him across his face. Angel stormed off then, vanishing into the blackness of the outside world, leaving Axl in the dim piss yellow lights of the lobby.

Axl was stunned. Actually he was more confused but stunned as well.

"Ouch," A voice said softly. Axl didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Fuck off Slash,"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Your girlfriend just slapped you and you honestly expect me to just leave you be?" The singer didn't answer and Slash sighed deeply. "Honestly Axl-"

"Shut up."

"Axl-"

"I said shut the fucking hell up you little bitch!" Slash fell silent. Neither man said a word.

"Motherfuck Axl," The raven haired guitarist said suddenly, appearing from thin air at the top of the stairs. Both band members turned to look at Izzy. He was looking seriously at the redhead. Slash waited for Izzy to start yelling. "Axi's freaking out," Izzy said finally. "He keeps saying weird shit..." Axl and Slash quickly followed the smaller man back into their hotel room.

Izzy was wrong about Axi freaking out; All of the Mini Gunners were. Duff and Steven look completely startled. Izzy looked slightly startled as well. Erin was holding Axi and trying to calm him down. She looked really relieved to see Axl as he ran up to her.

"Axi son what's wrong?" The singer asked worriedly. Axi looked up at him, his grey eyes widening. _Fuck he sees the handprint,_ Axl realized. He sensed Erin saw it too but she said nothing. Duff looked around the room, trying to find out what was scaring the boys.

_CRACK!_ The entire room lit up with lightening, making them all jump and causing the boys to wail.

_That's what's wrong!_ Duff realized. It wasn't Axl's loud argument with Angel that scared them; it was only the storm. He glanced to the others as it clicked in their minds as well.

"Is that's what scaring you little guy?" Duff softly asked Little Duff. Little Duff nodded fearfully. "It's just a storm Little Duff," Duff tried to explain. Thunder echoed throughout the hotel, causing the boys to cry harder.

"Ok," Slash said, taking charge. "Maybe we should take them to our rooms. We can try to distract them. Kids are easily distracted like we are!" The Gunners nodded and mumbled as they disappeared, Erin following Axl into his room he not that long ago shared with Angel. Only Izzy and Slash were left. Slash nodded to Izzy before departing.

Izzy looked down at Izzy Jr. Izzy Jr grew quiet and looked up at Izzy with his brown eyes that Izzy hated. Hell, Izzy hated everything about his son. How innocent and easily corrupted he could be, how quiet he was, how dependent he was on somebody who could barely fend for himself...

"Look...kid...there's...this isn't easy..." Izzy had made up his decision earlier in the day but with the other Gunners always hanging around Izzy knew he couldn't do it without even Slash or Steven questioning him. They'd probably freak out at his decision...With one hand he leaned over the couch, careful not to harm his son, and gently picked up the toy guitar Steven had given them the day before. Izzy Jr gurgled with happiness and clutched the toy guitar to his chest.

"Damn it Izzy Jr...I..." Izzy honestly didn't know why he was explaining this to his son. Hell, Izzy didn't even think his son could even _talk _ let alone understand. He sighed heavily. "We have to go somewhere." Izzy finally lied. Izzy Jr smiled a pure, happy smile. It made Izzy feel even worse.

He peered into the closet, looking for a coat. He realized none of the other Gunners' coats could fit him and cover Izzy Jr. Unless...his eyes fell on Duff's coat and he grinned secretly. He sat Izzy Jr down on the ground as he slipped the black coat on. The coat had the lingering scent of cigarettes and booze. Not a perfect thing for a toddler but it would do. Izzy gently scooped up Izzy Jr. He tensed completely when he heard footsteps from behind him.

"...Izzy?" Izzy groaned mentally. Of course Duff just _had_ to be the one to walk in on him. "What are you doing?" Izzy had his back to Duff so the bassist couldn't see Izzy Jr. Miraculously Izzy Jr remained silent.

"Um...going for a drive." Izzy said, fighting back the feeling of guilt.

"Is that my coat...?" Duff sounded really puzzled.

"Uh...yeah...I really like your coat so I decided to borrow it." Izzy couldn't believe he just said that. He sounded like a creep.

"But you have your own Izz,"

"I-I know but um...ah..." Izzy racked his brain for a logical answer. He found one but hated it. However Izzy knew sometimes logical answers were evil. "I-I wanted to wear it because, you know, it's yours and really warm and..." God Izzy knew he sounded so road gay right now. He felt heat rise in his face. Duff didn't comment. Izzy could imagine he was confused as hell.

"Izzy is there something you wanna tell me?" Duff asked, walking towards Izzy. Izzy nearly froze but he said no, and, holding Izzy Jr so the toddler wouldn't fall, ran out of the hotel room.

"Remind me son to fix things with Duff," Izzy told Izzy Jr as he slowed himself down and walked out into the rain. He shielded Izzy Jr from the rain with Duff's coat. He walked to his car. "Wait...I forgot..." Izzy said softly. For the briefest second Izzy wanted to turn around. He wanted to go back into the hotel. Even though he'd endure awkward questions from Duff it was better than this...

But Izzy forced himself to gently strap Izzy Jr into the passenger's seat. He got in on the driver's side and started the car. He started driving, his heart growing heavy.

"Izzy Jr...I...I-I know it's stupid that I'm feeling like this...b-but...it's better for you..." Izzy's voice cracked. He felt the tears threatening to spill over. "Izzy Jr...I know my friends are keeping your...brothers I guess...but...please understand...I'd be the worst father ever..." He took a deep breath. At the stop light he harshly wiped his tears away._You have to be strong_, Izzy told himself. _It's the least you can do for Izzy Jr._

"Izzy Jr, you'll thank me someday. I know you will. You might not understand...but one day you will...and hopefully whoever will adopt you from this orphanage will love you and give you more than I ever could." Izzy didn't even notice he was driving. He didn't dare take his mind off his conversation. If he did he'd risk losing his courage.

"Remember something though," Izzy said in a shaky voice as he arrived at the orphanage. It had taken him about 20 minutes to get there. It felt like hours though. Izzy killed the car and turned to Izzy Jr. Izzy Jr was staring intently at him. Izzy saw his son really was listening and (hopefully at least) understood. "I love you. I always will. A-and I'm doing this for your own good." Izzy felt the tears flowing from his eyes. For once he didn't even care.

He unbuckled Izzy Jr and picked him up. The rain had lessened from what it was earlier but it was cold. Colder than rain should be. Izzy wondered if the coldness he felt was from his heart. Izzy Jr wound his legs around Izzy's waist and clung tightly to his father as Izzy walked across the long parking lot.

Izzy sighed heavily. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty. Putting Izzy Jr in an orphanage would be the best for him. Izzy was too fucked up to care for a toddler. He wasn't doing anything wrong. This was all his choice. Yet this felt far worse than sneaking heroin back home and having Axl catch him at it. _What if some creep adopts him? What if some pedophile or mass murder adopts him? What if he grows up vowing revenge on his parents for allowing a terrible family to adopt him? What if the people who adopt him hate him and turn him cruel?_

"Daddy?" Izzy's worries vanished as Izzy looked down. Completely startled by Izzy Jr's voice. Izzy had been pretty much convinced that his son- Izzy Jr just didn't know how to talk. Izzy Jr stared up at Izzy. He smiled. "I love you!" That did it. Izzy felt his heart go numb. Sobbing silently Izzy walked up to the door. He paused, trying to collect himself.

"I love you." Izzy Jr chirped.

"I-I know little guy," Izzy whispered. He opened the heavy wooden door. He walked up to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello!" She said brightly. Izzy grunted. "Are you here to adopt or-"

"I wanna place this one in here." Izzy hadn't meant to sound so cold. The lady narrowed her eyes at him. Couldn't she see that Izzy had been crying? _Crying_ for God's sake! That was something Izzy Jr did. She copied down a bunch of info about Izzy Jr. Then the lady made Izzy sign a bunch of stupid forms.

"You know," She said, watching him sign. Izzy sat Izzy Jr down on the little counter. The toddler amused himself at once with the bell. "You can't get him back once you drive away. You'll never know what he'll be like in the future." Izzy said nothing for a moment.

"Ma'am," Izzy said quietly, trying not to show how much he was hurting already. "Believe me, if I didn't believe this was the best for him, I wouldn't be doing this." The lady nodded sadly.

After Izzy finished with the dull papers a muscular man appeared. He silently and almost roughly scooped up Izzy Jr. Izzy fought down the urge to tell the man to be gentle. The man began to walk towards the toddler wing.

"DADDY!" Izzy Jr screamed. He outstretched his arms towards his father and every ounce of Izzy wanted nothing more than to run. To run over to Izzy Jr, pull him away from the harsh man, and run off and raise his son like he wants very badly to. But Izzy, feeling worse than dirt, turned his back on Izzy Jr. Once again he ran out the door. He didn't think he could bear to see Izzy Jr's hurt face.

Izzy threw himself into his car. He sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes, sobbing hard into his hands. Then he forced himself to look up. He glanced to where Izzy Jr had been moments ago. He saw something in the seat. Izzy frowned, then clicked on the lights. Suddenly laughter bubbled out of the small man. He laughed with relief. It was only Izzy Jr's toy guitar. Izzy froze. He had wanted Izzy Jr to keep it. To remember him by.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

I think this is the longest chapter yet. -shrugs-

Duff looked to his son.

"What do you think's up with your Uncle Izzy?" Duff asked. Little Duff shrugged his shoulders and drank the milk Duff had just given him. "Do you think he's road gay?" Little Duff tilted his head in confusion. "Do you even know what that means?" Duff said more to himself than his son. Little Duff gurgled happily.

"Jack Daniels!"

"No." Duff groaned. His son's favorite (And only) two words just _had _to be about alcohol. Duff didn't really mind so much but it was on his conscious. "Come here," Little Duff stood on shaky legs. He took one small step and fell forwards. Thankfully he fell into Duff's arms. "Are you ok?" Duff asked as he held his son close to his chest.

"Yesh." Little Duff chirped. Duff chuckled softly. He headed up the stairs and stopped at the Master Bedroom door. He gently sat Little Duff down and knocked.

"What?" Axl's voice demanded. Duff opened the door slightly and poked his head in. Erin was perched on the bed, talking softly to Axi, who was dozing off. Axl was standing next to Erin. He was only in his boxers.

"Ax what are you doing?" Duff asked quietly as to not alert Axi.

"Well I was soaked from the run/walk so I'm getting dressed," Axl remarked. "Now what is it?" Duff hesitated. Izzy's business was his own. Informing Axl probably wouldn't do anything other than make the homophobic ginger mad.

"Is Izzy road gay?" Axl froze. Duff regretted asking. Then Axl let out a forced laugh.

"Of course he's not! He knows better!"

"What do you mean he _knows_ better?!" Duff exclaimed but Axl ignored him. Duff stared at Axl's back as Axl pulled on a shirt. He turned to Duff.

"Get out man," The ginger ordered. Duff sighed and closed the door. Axl pulled on a pair of white shorts and grinned at Erin. Erin rolled her eyes. Axi was fast asleep.

Duff glanced at his son with a shake of his head.

"You're living in a crazy world Little Duff," he remarked. Little Duff didn't respond. Duff frowned. Something was really wrong with the toddler. He was whining and looking around. "What is it son?" Little Duff's lips formed the problem but he couldn't say it. He looked around more. He started to crawl towards the steps.

"Woah now," Duff said, quickly grabbing Little Duff. He squirmed though, trying almost desperately to get out of Duff's arms. The action earned a frown from the bassist. "What's wrong?" Little Duff whimpered. "Does it have to do with Izzy?" Duff questioned. Little Duff hesitated, then nodded slightly. Duff's frown deepened. He was worried about Izzy now. What was wrong with Izzy that Little Duff seemed to understand?

**_Meanwhile..._**

_Just give him the toy and leave just give him the toy and leave _Izzy told himself over and over again as he walked back to the orphanage. He held the toy guitar to his chest. _Just give him the toy and leave just give him the toy and leave._

Izzy forced the doors open with one hand. The woman at the desk looked slightly surprised to see him. She smiled at him. He returned it hesitantly.

"He's in the toddler ward to your right," She said warmly. Izzy was slightly startled but he was in too much of a hurry to comment. He walked briskly down the right hallway. _Just give him the toy and leave just give him the toy and leave. _Izzy told himself over and over as he walked. He didn't want to give into his heart. He couldn't raise a child; he wasn't fit or sane enough to do so.

Izzy walked into the toddler ward. He saw Izzy Jr all right. Izzy Jr was looking up in terror at a man who was holding him. The man had slicked back balding blonde hair that was bleached. It looked terrible. He wore no shirt and looked like he had tried to tan but failed at it and had a very noticeable beer belly. He had an ugly plaid jacket on him that made him look really fat. He wore shorts that exposed chalk white legs. His arms were badly sunburned and his blonde mustache had black in it, making Izzy wonder if he had tried to dye it black.

"Aren't you a cutie?" He was cooing to Izzy Jr. Izzy Jr looked purely afraid.

"D-daddy..." he whimpered softly. Izzy felt Izzy Jr's voice tug on his heartstrings. The man's hand suddenly came down on Izzy Jr's head. He began to stroke his hair. Izzy Jr squirmed around in fear. A fierce rage boiled inside of Izzy. He let out a deep growl.

"Get the fuck away from my son right now you goddamn creep!" Izzy shouted angrily. He threw himself at the man. Startled, the man accidentally dropped Izzy Jr but Izzy thankfully caught him in time.

"Daddy!"

"Nice to see you too son," Izzy smiled down at him. Izzy Jr grinned and grabbed his toy guitar. Izzy chuckled softly.

"Hey man what gives?!"

"This is my son man. It was a mistake putting leaving him here." Izzy Jr giggled as Izzy walked back to the main area.

"Well," The lady at the desk said, making Izzy jump a mile. "I see you changed your mind," Izzy turned to look at her.

"Um...yeah I did...my name is Izzy."

"I'm Annica." Izzy smiled politely.

"That's a pretty name," he said hesitantly. He felt slightly awkward, talking to her and holding Izzy Jr. Even though he sincerely doubted Izzy Jr would remember this it still felt strange. He wasn't _flirting_ with her necessarily. Just having a conversation with her was all.

"That didn't take very long for you to change your mind," Annica noted. Izzy shrugged lightly.

"I'm an idiot. What can I say?" He said with a goofy smile. She giggled. Izzy Jr shifted in Izzy's arms. "I better take this little guy home now to his friends," Izzy said softly. Annica smiled at Izzy Jr who cooed at her.

"Bye little guy," She said smiling. She glanced to Izzy. "And I'll see you later," She said with a wink, making Izzy laugh.

"Alrighty," Izzy said warmly. As he walked out of the orphanage he felt a strange sensation in his heart...he shrugged it off though.

"Daddy." Izzy Jr said brightly.

"I am so sorry son. I won't lose you again..." Even as Izzy spoke his brain wondered what kind of Hell he would be putting his son through.

**_Later..._**

Axi opened his eyes. Neither Mommy nor Daddy noticed. They were talking softly about grown-up stuffs Axi didn't understand. He sensed something wasn't right. His daddy looked really happy and his mommy looked much kinder than the mean red-haired lady that hurt his daddy. Daddy didn't know he knew but that mark on his face was too obvious. Yet something was off other than the mark. Axi knew exactly what it was but he had no idea how to tell them. He could barely talk. He cooed to them.

"Oh, you're awake!" Mommy said cheerfully. Axi liked her smile; it was warm and nice. But she didn't understand and he didn't expect her to. Maybe Daddy would...Axi cooed again. Daddy looked at him.

"Hello Axi!" Daddy said warmly. Axi didn't understand why they were so..loving towards him. That red-haired lady wasn't so nice to him and his friends. Was that why they were putting on smiles? To prove to Axi that they loved him? He wished he could tell them they didn't need to pretend and that he already knew how much they loved him. He frowned, the feeling of unease coursing through his small body. There was only one way for him to show his parents that something was wrong...he started to cry.

"Oh! What's wrong Axi?!" Mommy exclaimed, gently scooping him up. Axi only wailed.

"What's wrong with my little child?" Daddy gently asked. Mommy frowned.

"He's not wet...maybe he's hungry." To their surprise Axi shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" Mommy asked. Axi pointed to the door. His parents looked. Then Daddy walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Izzy and Izzy Jr. Izzy looked a little surprised but Izzy Jr smiled at Axi. Axi immediately stopped crying and returned the smile. The two Gunners sat the boys down. Axi crawled over to Izzy Jr and hugged him tightly. The three adults laughed.

The two toddlers played. Axl glanced to Izzy. His friend looked terrible. Normally so calm and mellow-looking Izzy looked...like pure hell. Axl knew Izz did heroin but Axl could never tell when he was high or not. Well the others could never tell but Axl could. But this was worse. As if Izz had put through some emotional shit...Izz was always there for him during high school always helping him with his abusive step-father. Time for Axl to repay him for that.

Izzy walked over in a feigned attempt at being his normal calm self. He didn't look Axl in the eyes though. He already sensed the redhead knew. Erin must have sensed something too.

"I'm...going to go make dinner ok?" To be honest Izzy didn't think she could cook to save her life. If of course her life was in danger. _Shit I gotta get my head straight_ he thought with a slight shake of his head. He felt Axl pull him into a hug. Axl was so clingy sometimes it was aggravating yet Izzy stayed by his side. Why shouldn't he?

"What's up Izz?" Axl asked in a soft tone. "Why do you...look like you've been crying...?" Izzy hesitated.

"You're gonna be pissed..."

"I won't. I promise."

"Well...I...put Izzy Jr in an orphanage-" Axl changed almost at once. His eyes had been full of warmth and understanding. That was replaced by anger and coldness. In a flash Axl roughly shoved Izzy onto the bed. Startled, Izzy could only stare wide-eyed at Axl. Axl was glaring dangerously at Izzy, his right hand curled into a fist. He was going to hit him. Izzy didn't doubt it. For what felt like eternity Axl glared down at Izzy.

He then raised his fist suddenly. He swung down but Izzy caught his fist and ended up bringing Axl down onto the bed next to him. The singer tried to swing at Izzy again but Izzy grabbed both his wrists and pinned him down. Unintentionally Izzy ended up straddling Axl's waist but neither noticed.

"Damn it Axl," Izzy growled into Axl's ear. "Calm the fuck down."

"Get off of me!" Again Axl changed. This time he was looking at Izzy pleadingly. "Come on man you _know_ this feels soo..." The guitarist sighed softly.

"I'll only get off if you promise to calm down."

"I promise!"

"AND not try to kick my ass," Axl grumbled.

"Woah. What the FUCK?!" Both tensed. Izzy glanced back, giving Axl the opportunity to shove Izzy off him. Duff leaned in the doorway, looking surprised. "Izzy what the hell man?" He asked with a chuckle. "First you were flirting with me and now you're trying to bang Axl. Is there something you wanna tell us?" Izzy's face darkened to match Axl's hair color.

"No! Of course not! Axl's like a brother to me and I don't know you all that well Duff! Shit-I mean-fuck," Izzy groaned as Duff laughed. Axl stared stonily at them.

"Fuck you both," he snarled, getting out of the bed. He walked out of the room quickly. Duff was still chuckling at Izzy, whose face was a deep shade of red.

"Goddamn it Duff I didn't mean-"

"Daddy?" Axi's voice called. The two glanced. Axi was crawling after Axl who apparently didn't hear his son. Axi stood on his small legs.

"Hey Axl," Duff called. The redhead didn't hear him though. Axi began to follow Axl. Axl headed down some stairs. Axi hesitated. Izzy and Duff both watched in horror as Axi took one step and fell down the stairs.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
